Ingat itu, adikku yang bodoh
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak yang aneh. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji untukmu. Bahkan dalam dunia yang berbeda. Ingat itu, adikku yang bodoh.


_Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak yang aneh._

_Aku berjanji akan melindungimu._

_Aku berjanji untukmu. Bahkan dalam dunia yang berbeda._

_Ingat itu, adikku yang bodoh._

* * *

Pemilik nama-nama tokoh adalah orang *bletak!* adalah akang Masashi Kishimoto! *mulut bau jigong*

Sifat-sifat pemain dalam tokoh ini alah OOT! *jeduak!* maksudnya OOC!

Kejelekan dari fict ini adalah GaJi dan Tape! *bletak! Jeduak!* maaf, maksudnya GaJe dan Typhos(s)!

Bagi yang tidak percaya akan mistik sebaiknya out, atau baca-baca cerita di . kurang lebih seharian agar tau apa itu jin, setan, qorin dan sebagainya. Alur cepat lambat? Tidak usah dipertanyakan…

Dan kenapa tidak memanggil tousan, kasan, aniki? Takutnya malah jadi makin aneh ceritane. Ehehe…

Nb : Flamer silahkan langsung nyelonong ke kolong (?) komentar. Kritikus boleh juga. Pembaca dengan bendera perdamaian? Ngak boleh! *lho?* boleh kok, boleh. Silahken…

Inspirasi dari Keroro movie 2. Ehehehe… *penting gitu?*|^w^| | ^o^| 

* * *

"Kak Suke, teman kakak yang bernama Neji itu sudah meninggal ya?" tanya Naruto asal pada kakaknya, Sasuke. Sasuke yang tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah langsung menggebrak meja belajarnya.

BRAAAK!

"Jangan asal bicara kau!" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto nampak ketakutan. Dia berlindung dibalik pintu kamar.

"Ka-kalau begitu, Neji menunggu kakak di luar." Ucapnya. Sasuke yang emosi pada Naruto langsung melemparkan pensil kearah dahinya.

TAK!

"Kau itu bodoh! Kau bilang Neji meninggal, tapi sekarang kau bilang Neji ada di luar, dasar bodoh!" Naruto terdiam. Dan Sasuke melaluinya tanpa rasa bersalah, malah sangat emosi.

"Neji?" Sasuke membuka pintu. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan perasaan kesal Sasuke mencari Naruto.

BUUUK!

Sasuke meninju perutnya, dan dia menangis. Mikoto yang kebetulan melihatnya kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Sasuke! Jangan pernah memukul adikmu!" bentak Mikoto. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan benci.

"Ibu, Naruto hanya anak angkat! Bukan adiku! Dan dia sudah membohongiku, ibu tau?" balasnya. Mikoto memandang putra tunggalnya lekat-lekat.

"Sekalipun Naruto hanya anak angkat, tapi dia tetap adikmu!"

"Sudahlah ibu, aku tidak peduli!"

PLAAAK!

"Jaga ucapanmu, Suke." Mikoto menampar Sasuke dan berbicara dengan nada yang amat dingin. Sasuke terduduk di lantai, menahan tangis saat Mikoto berlalu. Sekilas Sasuke melihat, Naruto menatap takut pada sekelilingnya.

"Dasar anak aneh…" pikir Sasuke sambil memeluk lututnya.

* * *

Sasuke, itu namaku. Usiaku 13 tahun, dan Naruto 10 tahun. Aku adalah anak tunggal, dan Naruto hanya anak angkat. Aku sangat membencinya. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah anak angkat dan merebut perhatian ayah dan ibu. Namun juga, karena ucapan dan tingkah lakunya yang aneh.

_"Kakak, teman kakak datang!" _dan saat aku membuka pintu, tidak ada siapapun.

_"Kak Suke, ada belatung!" _akupun tidak menyantap makan siangku karena terlanjur jijik.

_"Kak Suke, jangan pulang saat jam 1 siang besok! Kakak harus pulang pada jam 5 sore saja!"_

_"Kenapa?" _tanyaku. Naruto diam saja. Esoknya, aku pulang pada jam 5 sore. Aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibu, dan Naruto serta ayah yang seharusnya sudah pulang tidak kelihatan.

Aku benar-benar benci pada Naruto.

* * *

Aku seorang indigo, mampu melihat masa depan. Aku adalah anak angkat, dari Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto. Putra sulung mereka, adalah Sasuke. Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Namun, tidak dengan Sasuke. Semua yang kukatakan, selalu tidak terbukti. Karena itulah Sasuke membenciku.

_"Kau ini, apa mau sebenarnya, huh? Mana? Mana temanku?" _padalah dia tidak tau, kalau aku benar-benar melihat temannya. Atau, mungkin itu adalah kembaran mereka.

_"Kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan! Kau bilang belatung? Kau benar-benar membuat selera makanku lenyap!" _dia tidak tau, bahwa aku melihat sesosok bayangan dengan darah dan belatung disekujur tubuhnya, yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

_"Kau membuatku dimarahi ibu! Apa maksudmu dengan menyuruhku pulang pada jam 5 sore huh?"_

_BUUUK!_

Padalah dia tidak tau, jika preman jalanan akan beroperasi pada jam 1 siang dihari itu. Dan aku pergi bersama ayah karena luka pukulan dari preman jalanan itu. Takut jika Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapanku.

Kakak, kapan kau akan menyayangiku?

* * *

Naruto melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sasuke masih terduduk di lantai. Saat pandangan Sasuke menumpu kepada Naruto, Sasuke segera menerjang Naruto.

"Kau itu, benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan!" bentak Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Merebut kasih sayang ibu dan ayah, membuat mereka membenciku, dan tingkah lakumu membuat teman-temanku enggan datang kemari!" Naruto berusaha berucap, walau lidahnya kelu.

"Kakak, aku minta~"

"Jangan memanggilku kakak lagi!" bentak Sasuke. "Kumohon, berhentilah mengacaukan hidupku! Apa kau tidak pernah bosan, huh? Menyerahlah! Aku akan selalu mencegahmu untuk bahagia!" Sasuke membenturkan tubuh Naruto kearah dinding.

"Ke-kenapa harus… menyerah?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak terbata.

"Karena kau, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku lagI! Dan kau, menyerahlah untuk menjadi adikku!"

PLAAAK!

"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah ada!"

"Diam kau, orang tidak tau diri!" bentak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke memandang nyalang kearah Naruto. Sedikit, mulai ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

* * *

Apakah aku adalah seseorang yang tidak tau diri? Benarkah? Apa salahku?

Bukankah dia yang selalu melenyapkan kebahagiaanku?

Dia yang membuat teman-temanku menjauh. Dia yang telah membuat orang tuaku menjauh. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang berarti di hidupku, dan membuatku menderita disaat bersamaan.

Apakah aku yang salah?

* * *

Beberapa hantu dalam rumah meledekku karena aku yang terlalu optimis. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Beberapa hantu di sekolah mengatakan aku terlalu banyak meminta harapan. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Beberapa hantu di halaman mengatakan bahwa aku keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Sore ini, aku menggenggam benda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Seseorang bijak menyuruhku untuk menyerah memanggilnya kakak.

Seseorang bijak menyarankanku untuk lenyap.

Dan setetes demi setetes liquid berwarna merah muncul karena benda tajam itu.

"Akhirnya dia menyerah…" sayup-sayup kudengar ucapan dari mahluk-mahluk itu. Ya benar, aku menyayat nadiku sendiri.

* * *

"Suke!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa, namun Sasuke merasa rindu dan sayang dengan Naruto.

"Naruto, dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling yang berwarna putih bersih.

"Suke, ayo kita berkeliling!" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto menarik-narik tangan Sasuke menuju sekeliling. Sasuke menurut saja. Disekitar mereka berkeliling, Sasuke selalu melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang aneh.

"Naruto, kau lihat sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke berbisik.

"Aku? Aku melihat apa, bukankah kau tidak peduli?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar balasan dari Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku kakak lagi?"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta?" mendengar balasan dari Naruto, Sasuke merasa takut. Entah kenapa.

"Hei Sasuke, apakah kau percaya tentang kemampuan indigo?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya." Naruto menggeleng saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hum… pantas saja kau selalu membenciku." Tiba-tiba, Naruto lenyap. Sasuke kebingunggan mencari Naruto. Dan saat Sasuke berbalik…

Sosok Naruto dengan darah mengucur di tangan kananya membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke." Ucap sosok Naruto.

* * *

"Hiaaah!" aku berada di kamarku. Mimpi buruk, rupanya. Indigo… apa maksudnya?

CLEK.

Lampu kamarku hidup tiba-tiba. Apakah ada pencuri? Kulirik kearah meja. Sebuah buku tulis dengan sampul bergambar bunga seruni dalam effect sepia terletak diatasnya. Entahlah, buku itu berasal darimana dan siapa yang meletakannya. Aku mulai membacanya.

* * *

_Terpikir sebuah ide gila dibenakku untuk membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak sejahat dirimu. Saat kau tidak percaya, saat kau membentakku, saat kau ingin aku untuk lenyap._

_Mungkin kau akan tertawa jika melihat tulisan ini. Laki-laki menulis sebuah diari?_

_Tapi ini bukan diari. Ini surat._

_Terpikir, apakah kau akan percaya dan menyayangiku. Ditertawai oleh sekian mahluk yang terus menggangguku. Aku percaya, kau akan sayang padaku._

_Mungkin kau mengira aku adalah orang yang gila. Benarkah, di dunia ini ada hantu?_

_Tapi itu benar. Aku tau, karena aku indigo._

Dan Sasuke membalik halaman berikutnya.

_Kau ingat saat aku mengatakan hal gila padamu? Kau ingat saat aku takut dan menjerit sendirian?_

_Kau ingat bahwa aku menuliskan bahwa aku seorang indigo?_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku tidak bisa mengatakan beberapa hal gila lagi padamu._

_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan memanggilmu kakak._

* * *

Sasuke berlari menuju kamar Naruto. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Saat Sasuke menyalakan lampu, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Naruto yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kaku. Sasuke mengambil silet yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto.

* * *

Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak yang aneh.

Aku berjanji akan melindungimu.

Aku berjanji untukmu. Bahkan dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Ingat itu, adikku yang bodoh.

CRAAASSS!

* * *

"Hai kakak, kau baru datang?" tanyaku saat melihat Kak Sasuke melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Hai Naruto, kakak merindukanmu."

**Owari.**


End file.
